Syaoran's a Cat, and Sakura Likes Spoons
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Well, Sakura's in love, and likes throwing things around. Chii is her best friend. Syaoran is a cat. And Fai just wishes he could be with Sakura and not be interrupted. Some pretty crazy stuff happens.


**Disclaimer: I in no way, own the characters of this fanfic. They all belong to CLAMP. I shall now go stroke my nonexistant beard.**

Sakura was a beautiful 19 year old female who lived in a rather large house all on her own. Well, not quite. Sakura was in love. IN LOVE. Yep, she had a boyfriend. Sort of-it was quite the odd relationship. Something would always ruin the best moments. Sometimes Sakura just wanted to run around her house with a frying pan and a spoon making as much noise as possible while screaming her head off until she'd let it all out, but no, she didn't. Her best friend often stopped her from doing so. Sakura loved Chii to bits and pieces, and Chii loved Sakura just as much it seemed.

Sakura sat twiddling her thumbs death staring her stuffed bear from her beloved boyfriend, thinking about all the times they got interrupted. Her doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts. Sakura's doorbell actually sounded like a flute more than a bell. Sakura got up and answered the door. Standing at the door was none other than her beloved. There stood the tall man, with blonde hair and blue eyes. To Sakura, he was the one person she would never let go of. "Fai, I've been waiting for you." Sakura said softly. Fai looked into Sakura's eyes and drew her into a tight hug. Fai found what he was looking for in Sakura's hands-A spoon. "Been having another rage fit dear?" He whispered in her ear. Sakura turned a brilliant shade of red. Fai was now spinning the spoon around in his fingers. "Pfft. Of course not! I was um…Making bread!" Sakura of course, had actually been throwing spoons everywhere earlier because she was having a rage fit. Fai saw right through her. Sakura was actually hoping he didn't know about how mad she was about their ruined moments, but a certain friend was a little air headed and was just too innocent. That friend was Chii. Fai leaned in for a kiss, and Sakura closed her eyes. Their lips met. They stayed like that until they heard a small voice behind them. "Oh… Um, I'm so sorry… Should I come back?" Chii was bright red and could hardly contain her embarrassment. "I won't look anymore!" Chii curled up into a ball on the concrete footpath leading up to Sakura's door. Fai and Sakura stared. Yeah. That was Chii. Fai walked over to Chii. "You know, it's alright." He said calmly. Chii looked up with watery eyes. "OH BROTHER FAI! WHY DID I DO THAT TO YOU!? I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE LITTLE SISTER!" Fai was blown away by how sad she was for him. He turned to Sakura, who was clearly in shock at the sight-Chii was rubbing her head up and down his arm while crying. "So Sakura, were you bothered by Chii at all?" Fai asked. Sakura shook her head. "Nah, why would I be? It was just a kiss." Chii looked at Fai. "Are you sure?" she said in a high squeaky voice. "Chii, why are you here?" Sakura asked, changing the subject. In a flash Chii stood up on her feet. "Well actually I came here to give you a gift!" Chii said really fast. Fai was secretly celebrating that his beautiful maiden had changed the topic. No one had actually noticed the little basket she dropped. Chii picked it up and Sakura led everyone inside and sat around the table in the kitchen. "I know my brother is often with you in the house and such, but I couldn't help it when I found this little guy the other day. I automatically thought of you and how you live on your own. It's not like I can keep it either so I thought you'd enjoy the company!" Chii pulled out this cute little tabby cat and set it upon the table. It turned its head and set its amber eyes on Sakura, then pulled a retarded looking grin. "Howdy milady. You're lookin' fine today." Fai's eye's widened. Sakura looked at him. "That thing, is sleazy." Chii looked frightened. "When I spoke to him yesterday he wasn't like this. Hang on a minute!" They watched as Chii picked up the sleazy cat and shook him up and down a few times then set him back on the table. The cat regained focus. "Uhh, what did I just say?" he said. Fai and Sakura were dumbstruck. Are you serious? "That's a good kitty." Chii said. "Is this the house you were talking about? Who's the lovely girl I've heard so much about? I mean, you can't find a more awesome cat than me! I can fight! And I can protect! Check out my moves!" the cat got up on his back legs and started kicking and punching a pretend foe. "And I can DANCE. Like a sexy beast." He added. Sakura was so confused. Fai was laughing so hard, tears were running down his face. "Keep it Sakura! I dare you!" Fai said laughing. "Hey! You questioning my catastrophic powers!?" the cat questioned Fai. "Powers?" Sakura asked. "You must be the lovely lady I've heard so much about. Please, tell me your name." "You tell me yours first please. This is my house." Sakura was death staring the cat. It could cause her so much doom in the future. "Forgive me! I am a horrible protector! I should have announced my name the moment I laid eyes on you my dear! Please, call me Syaoran." "Dude, you're a cat." "And I lick my bum, so what?" "Name's Sakura, that's Fai, and he's my boyfriend. Now listen here bucko. If you interrupt us at all, I'll make sure you can never walk again. EVER." Sakura threatened. Syaoran squeaked.

Chii spoke. "Well now that that's settled, how about I make dinner or something?" Fai stood up. "Don't worry my dear sister; I'll take care of it. Why don't you and Sakura go sit in the lounge and catch up?" "Oh what a lovely caring brother! So what's for dinner?" Syaoran was dancing on the table like an idiot. He was swaying his hips to some beat in his head. "Just make omelettes Fai!" Sakura shouted at him as she walked out of the room. As Syaoran went to follow her, Fai grabbed him by the tail and held him to eye level. "Leave. Them. Alone." He smiled.

"Do you have to clean yourself now?" Fai complained. "Yep." Syaoran replied. He had on leg up in the air and was licking his butt. Lovely. "Disgusting." Fai mumbled. Sakura and Chii burst through the door just as Fai finished cooking. "MY SAVIOR!" Sakura panted. "I'm starving." Chii said. "Ok? Here's dinner." Fai handed them their plates and they practically inhaled dinner. Chii left shortly after dinner, and left Sakura and Fai together. They were lying together on the couch together quite comfortably, and Sakura felt a hand sliding up the back of her shirt. She giggled and looked up at his face. "Oh my. You can't find the clasp can you?" Sakura was smiling cheekily. Fai pushed her down onto the couch, and slid his hand up her top to the front of her bra. He went to unclasp it when all of a sudden Syaoran could be heard. "Do it. Do eeet. DO EEET. COME OOOON. You know you want to." Fai punched him off of the top of the couch. The moment was ruined. AGAIN. Were they cursed for something to interrupt them every time they got intimate? It seemed so. Fai got up. "I need to go and help Tomoyo with her studies now. I promised her I would. She is my cousin after all." Sakura felt so depressed. WHY? She saw him out the door and waved goodbye. After closing the door, she walked over to the TV and turned it off. Sakura picked up the stupid cat and walked up to her bedroom in despair. Getting into her favourite night gown Fai had given her, she crawled into bed and fell asleep squishing the cat. One sure way to make sure it will never walk again is to suffocate it.

The next morning however, Sakura awoke in confusion. Her bedroom was very much different. Her bed was bigger and the sheets were made of silk. Her surroundings had somehow changed. The room was ten times its size! She rolled over, and there was a man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes staring at her. "What the…Who? What's going on?" Sakura mumbled sleepily. "Hey, your awake honey." He said touching her cheek softly. Then Sakura remembered. Oh god. It was a dream. What kind of a dream was THAT? Sakura jumped out of bed, ran down the halls of the castle in her night gown and nearly ran into Fai. "Morning." He said casually. "HOW DARE YOU BE IN MY DREAMS AND DO ALL THAT CREEPY STUFF TO ME! FIEND! I'LL BITE YOUR ARMS OFF!" She screamed at him. He started running. The chase lasted several hours and none of the maids could actually calm Sakura down. Neither could Syaoran. It's quite interesting how dreams affect people, isn't it?

**A/N: Hello! I know, its odd. I hope you at least got SOME amusement out of it though... Please Review! I'd greatly accept them! I believe it could definitely use a little more work, but not sure how! Just a feeling! Characters are a little out of whack...yeah yeah, Syaoran's a cat! boohoo.**


End file.
